villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Stretch of Time
"That damn brat, always chasing after me, for what..? What an adorably hopeless goal she tries to commune to others. I guess her foolishness is above all others, as always; reaching a new low, Daille." Zied floated just a few feet off the ground, he knew he had been found on Earth; as Daille, his complete opposite had discovered his location. Though this was not his 'normal' hiding spot, he had to make it to Earth for his own devices; there was always some form of work to be done. Rain was pouring down upon Zied in the forest opening, and lightning struck a few times nearby, all of which Zied ignored. He had caught onto Daille the moment he was trying to grab ahold of a great power that sat upon Earth, but due to the intrusion, he felt it best to leave once more; lightning strikes once more, and in that flash, Zied vanished. Daille panted, as she found herself in the recently deserted forest opening, "I just... Missed him." She sighed, it had been this way from the beginning, Zied was always one step ahead of her, and if it were not one step, it would be many. She had been continually adamant of stopping Zied, of whom always escaped, and was never caught, and she rarely found herself fighting him; the demonic God himself wasn't very tolerable of others, and kept normally to himself. Daille herself could go back on how long it has been, how long she had been chasing Zied, how long she has tried to stop him. Each of her actions proved inevitable though, as Zied was smarter, Zied was perhaps the smartest being alive, if he could run around and manipulate anyone and anything (Which he certainly does), he'd be king of the Multiverse by now! But Daille's efforts to slow him down have proved somewhat fruitful, as the dark God has not taken full control... Yet... ---- "Ha Ha!!" Zied laughed, pointing one of his long, spindly fingers at Daille; she had failed to protect the Multiverse before Seya decided to create a new one, Zied himself added to the painful destruction. Daille felt like she couldn't handle this, Zied's psychotic mentality to life, and it's beauty; of which he scorned and hated, he desired to shred any living thing to shreds. She just couldn't understand him, but whenever he destroyed a Multiverse with Seya, Thyria would still live. What was the purpose of that planet? Daille would questioned herself as she heard Zied monologuing, who vanished moments only after. She couldn't move, she had been beaten down... Hard by Zied himself, who always had backup plans, but this time, he didn't need one as he slashed, beat, and slammed her into the ground. His brutality only getting more and more sadistic she gave him the chance to hurt her. Though he did give up, she knew why he spared her; Zied always enjoyed a challenge, a little interferance, a way to stop him. He enjoyed the impossiblities that would never come when one faced him. He loved the chance to rub it in her face. Daille's face, the "face of failure" as he called it. She sighed, knwoing she'd have to return home, to figure out how to stop him once more... ---- It had been a new Multiverse, a new creation, one of which Seya seemed proud of, at least, for now. Even Tsukinode seemed edgy, as she could remember how the silent God acted, a little more talktive than normal. But there was, as usual, no sign of Zied. Sure, Tsukinode had decided to create Seven children, of each whom upheld the laws, almost as if they were a safe-hold against Zied himself; and that was until Order gave Ryou the powers of Balance. A mistake Daille did not at first understand, until she saw the destruction of worlds by Arbiter himself, the new Ryou. She felt she needed to stop, and she found herself in a hurry, to stop Arbiter, though for her, she got there too late, but the destruction was stopped; and she was thankful for that. It was until Arbiter's actions created Control, a Secret whom held great power, and a high amount of Order, bent upon returning pure order back to the Multiverse, which Daille knew needed to be stopped. And in a rush, just like for Arbiter, she took off, though this time, it was different; so as to say Zied appeared before her, intent on stopping her from getting to Control. "I don't think you should be going anywhere. Not to Control, it just won't do." Zied smirked, knowing that he had gotten in the way, no escape for Daille, and no chance to help those who were now in combat with the Orderly Secret. "You should give up now-" Zied began, vanishing and a split second later, appearing behind Daille, "-While you have the chance." He finished, slashing her face with one of his spindly fingers. Daille cried in pain as Zied knew he had already gotten a head start. And thus, with a swift delivered punch, he knocked the wind out of Daille, with the addition of black electricity, he grabbed her, shocking her. Indeed, Zied was giving no chance for Daille to even fight back, it was as if this was destined, that Zied would always win. He had always won, from the very first day. Daille coughed, as she found a chance, a moment of strength, as she blasted light energy into Zied's sockets, he eyes burning with the light energy placed there. Zied screamed in agony, though he seemed to enjoy the pain, but detest it at the same moment. Letting go of Daille, Zied backed away, rubbing his eyes, blood dripping from his eyes, as if he were crying. "You little.." "You should leave now Zied, while you 'have the chance'. I've blinded you, for how long, I don't know. But you'll be useless for now, so I can get rid of the recent problem." Daille smiled, although she had taken a considerable amount of damage, due to Zied's overpowering attacks; she still found strength, hope to stop whatever Zied was trying to start. "I won't let you-" Zied has found a sword of light pierce through his abdomen, and then a wave of powerful energy surge through his body. "AAUGH!!" Daille knew she had Zied down, Zied would definitely have to get away from her now, she had won this... But as if reading Daille's mind, Zied had released a powerful black wave of energy, sending Daille flying, straight into a portal of his creation, where she slammed into the ground, of a planet unknown, and lost consciousness. ---- Though she held up against Zied, he had outsmarted her, and just like usual, played her like a Violin. It was seemingly easy for him, he always had the upper hand, even when she was winning the fight! It made no sense, and to Daille, she found herself losing hope, with each passing moment, Zied would always get closer to what he wanted. It was until she learned of Eclipse, the First Evil, had been causing trouble himself, she somehow knew Zied would be connected, even if Zied hadn't even talked to Eclipse, he would use the chance, as always, the cowardice of Zied is above all others. Daille had caught Zied's whereabouts, he was upon Terralius, not even that far from Thyria at the time, and what luck for Daille as she found him standing outside, speaking to who appeared to be a young woman. Though the smack across the face slapped Daille herself into reality that Zied was hurting someone, (And even though this was small, Zied would have a much worse idea later on). Zied turned about to address Daille, "What are you doing here?" Zied rudely questioned, "You're supposed to be busy with Eclipse, not looking for me." "Stay away from her, Zied." As if on cue, the woman ran into the house nearby. "Oh, what are you going to do..? Save her?" Zied flapped his large wings, the scent of death and blood filling the air. "You really need to stop interrupting me, I mean it." "I won't. You're going to be destroyed, I will make sure of it!" Daille yelled, trying to keep her courage up, though she knew he'd grown more powerful than last time. "No, no. You're not going to be destroying me. I will be living on, forever." Zied smirked, "So leave." Performing the opposite, Daille charged, attacking Zied, though she found herself slammed to the side of the house, Zied's spidery fingers clasped around her neck. "Let- Go.." Daille sputtered, struggling against Zied's cold grasp. Zied chuckled somewhat, "I don't think so..." He hissed, his normally yellow eyes turning blue, and before Daille could respond, she blacked out. When Daille came to, she found the woman, whom Zied had slapped earlier, in front of her. The pink kimono the woman was wearing was ripped, and the woman's face seemed severely pale, as if she had just seen or dealt with a terrifying situation. "Who.. Are you?" The woman asked, with Daille responding of her own name, vice versa moments after. The woman, Yakuro told of how Zied entered the house, and took her down and back outside, beginning to tear at the kimono. Daille wasn't surprised at the next few lines, and found out as to why Yakuro was sickly looking. "He, I didn't know." Yakuro explained, "He was so.. Powerful and then next thing I knew, after a few moments... This- This thing... ''It just-" And Yakuro began to cry, Daille knew that Zied had yet another. ''Another child. And Daille knew she was powerless to stop the demon. Zied had grown more powerful, and more dangerous over time. ---- As usual, and as unexpected, Daille had helped Yakuro, though had to leave, although on good notice. It wasn't right, Zied seemed to know of everything, way before anything dangerous or exponentially effective occured. Eclipse had just been soundly defeated, and Zied as usual evaded capture, his cowardice still clearly apparent, Daille had no idea where he was now, or how to find him. But then news reached her ears, Ebonscale had rounded up some evil beings from across the Multiverse, she knew Zied would not be there, more than likely, he'd use ''that as a distraction so he could continue along his merry way doing whatever he so pleases.'' "Where would he be?" Daille wondered to herself as she floated about in the heaven realm of Nevermore, a land she herself guards with her very life. "He can't be too hard to search out, he's somewhere, under the guise of all that fighting between Inferno and Ebonscale." Daille sighed, trying hard to focus the exact location of where the Demon God was, but no apparent luck, nothing came up, it was as if Zied just vanished... Psh, as if, Zied is there, he is out there, always watching, always contemplating. Then it came to Daille, he would head for a way to restart, if this Ebonscale won this war. A burst of energy such as going back in time can be sensed by anyone, but under the guise of the fighting, no one would pay any heed to it. Daille headed straight for Time's Tower, leaving not a second chance to Zied getting away. ---- As she had suspected, she got there in the nick of time, no pun intended, as she saw the Secret of Time beaten to the ground, Zied heading for the Gate of Time to use it to head back. "Stop right there!!" Zied turned around at the sound of Daille's voice. "Damn it, woman, get the hell out of here. Can't stand morons like yourself." Zied bit back unhappily, "You stop me moments from heading back, how annoying. You keep finding me, but you don't have enough TIME to help it anymore." "Yes, I do. You and I both know I'm faster than you are." Daille retorted, to which Zied chuckled. "I'm not letting you get away with anything else, anymore!" Zied sighed, it was like listening to a broken record, something he didn't have the patience to allow, "Very well. Since no one knows you're here, and since everyone is distracted with that little war of theirs in Avalon and all those other places, why don't we just add to the chaos? I'll kill you here, and then I'll go back in time and erase Arbiter and his petty allies. Then I will rule this Multiverse..." Daille shook her head, "As long as there is someone around to stop you, you will never win." "You're a freaking broken record... Useless and repetitive." Zied shot beams from his eyes at her, to which Daille deftly dodged, summoning her sword to her hand, she charged Zied, who snaked his way out of the sword strikes, and then jabbed at Daille's stomach with his hands, hardening his very hands to impale her with a great and powerful strike, who jumped back at the last second. "Well, at least the broken record knows when to shatter. You on the otherhand, just know how to fly around one like a fly." Zied uttered, before bending backward, and then lunging foward, throwing up black slithering creatures from his mouth, which then made their way to Daille, who jumped farther back to avoid them. Daille soon found herself surrounded by the tiny black creature, she looked to Zied who was cackling at a large fiery sphere he had created in his hands, which then suddenly grew to be twice as large as the battlefield itself. "I have you finished Daille!! There is no escape now." Daille shook her head, using her own life energy and power she had built up over the years, she focused, sending a large shockwave of light energy out, blasting the black creatures away, destroying Zied's spehere, and knocking Zied himself back. What surprised her was that Zied recovered quickly, practically flew at her, and slammed her down into the ground, then repeated the gesture with her head onto the surface of the field. All the while, he muttered profanities to her as he continually beat her, after a while, he seemed to let up. "So... My sweet whore... How's my child? Or did you kill it after the six hours it took once I handed you my..." Zied's voice seemed to dwindle, as he turned to the sky. "The fighting, it stopped... It can only mean... They have prevailed, I do not feel Ebonscale any longer." Zied turned to Daille, "Bitch, you held me out." Zied took Daille's sword, smirking, "So long, nice knowing ya!" He plunged the sword into Daille, and then vanished not a moment too soon. Little did he know of the illusion that he hit at the last moment, Daille appeared and rubbed her face of the damaged Zied had dealt with her. Even after helping the Secret of Time, she left, she knew Zied would be ignorant for a while, giving her an advantage. She learned of Arbiter losing control of himself once more, and none other than Morpheus and some influence of Entropy, the Secret, no doubt, it was Zied controlling said Secret. It wasn't too long after Arbiter died as well, and she found herself helping Karma, Arbiter's daughter. Helping her fight of Zied, Zied seemingly wasn't take by surprise, it was as if he knew that she was still alive. It was disheartening to know that your enemy knew you were still living, when you thought you could get the chance to kill him and he just knew you were still around, even aqfter all the hard work of hiding. '' ---- Daille sighed, she had sent Zied a message, to come fight her, before he had Seya go out to spout nonsense to the Omega, in hope to bring out some assistance he desired. Zied had yet to arrive at the in-between world of Zied's and Daille's, Tsukinode's Silent Realm, of which blank nothingness stood out there, save for Tsukinode, who just stood there staring at her. "Tsukinode, what is Zied planning to do?" She questioned the practically mute god, and got no responce save for a stare in her direction. She knew Tsukinode would not answer, he normally never speaks, just... Just stares into empty space. "I'm planning many things, Daille." Zied appeared with his arms crossed, she was surprised to say the least, Zied had called her by her name, instead of whore or bitch. "And one thing is your death. Your death will shake Karma's will to fight. It was foolish to bring yourself to fight me again, this time, you will die for real." Zied was oddly calm, to say the least. "I'm not letting you continue, one of us will die here! I'd prefer it to be you, brother." Daille boldly stated, "To end this... Unspeakable horror you have infllicted." "...This is it..." Zied muttered. "I will finish you!!" "I will kill you!!" With that, their battle began... ---- Zied smirked, he was still above her skill level, not to mention, probably smarter than she many times over. By his calculations, she would be down in twenty minutes. Daille may have not been as smart, but she had a great amount of stamina to hold herself up. Daille grunted in anger, Zied has summoned minions of his, then ran away, still in the dimension, but far enough that he was only a speck on the pure white horizon, Tsukinode just watched as the whole fight ensued, not even moving an inch as black creatures scuttled past his crystal blue feet, some tearing at his purple cloak as they ran by. Daille was frustrated to say the least, even in battle, one that meant life or death, his cowardice truly showed, he hated contact with others, especially 'goody-goodies' like herself. She beat down ever other creature, then ran straight for him, he snaked his way around her, dodging each strike she attempted, laughing as if this were a game. This was a battle, to stop some madman from destroying everyone and everything! And he was laughing on top of it! Sacrifices that others gave themselves up for to stop other evils would be in vain, if Zied won, what she's tried to do for years would crash down, she could not give up. She slashed, swatted, batted, and sliced at Zied, but he got out of the way with his snake-like reflexes, laughing at her still, and then, he proceeded to bite her on the shoulder, in which a black fluid entered her body. Daille jumped back, clutching her left shoulder where he had bitten her, but she found herself punched down and swatted hard across the white ground. "That was pathetic, have you grown weaker?" Zied questioned, "You seem a great deal weaker than when we fought on Time's Tower! You're pathetic, you're weak, I'm going to have to remove my retinas from my eyes to get your pathetic image out of my head." Zied laughed, then cackled even louder. Daille shook her head, "No..." She she stated, "There's no way you've gotten this powerful, no... It's not real... This is a complete illusion!!" Daille practically screamed this as she ran a fist into Zied, and for a few moments, everything went black, but she soon found herself in front of Zied once more. She was still damaged, but Zied seemed to be hurt as well, as he clutched his stomach. "Damn it!" Zied appeared in front of her, and then punched her in the face, hard. "Damn, I was so close. The illusionalmost had you completely absorbed." Zied's tendrils at the bottom of his body lifted him up like feet. "If I was a smidge closer, you'd have been erased from existence, I had the perfect idea how too... Well forget that crap. If illusions no longer work, this will." Zied placed his hands together, and almost instantly, a coffin popped out of the ground, which the cover fell forward, revealing Corvus' body, of which the eyes of the body opened. Corvus seemed alive, save for the fact he appeared to be too pale to living. "You'd use your own son against me, the one you indirectly killed?! You are a monster!!" Daille screamed at Zied, who seeming ignored her screams. Instead Zied smirked, "Come now, I've planned this for a long time. I have a few others that'd surprise you, whore..." Zied cackled, "I'm soon going to rule the multiverse, and you will be the first of many to come. My son, take care of her." Corvus walked forward, he spoke, but in a broken sentence, "R-run... Now... Invin... Cible..." Daille backed away, Corvus was certainly powerful when he was alive, how would she fare to him if he was dead and under the control of Zied, the Merchant from earlier, as she'd known, had regenerating capabilities, Corvus must have the same as well, making him utterly invincible if he was under the same power. Almost instantly, Corvus ran at her, Ravens flew about, appearing from nowhere, clouding her from seeing him. Daille found herself blocking strikes from Corvus with her own sword, when Corvus let up, Daille tried to strike him, but he backflipped and dodged the move. Before landing, he spat out fire energy at Daille, who blocked the attack with an energy shield, but right then, Daille had her feet kicked out from under her, and then Corvus kicked her back as she attempted to get up as fast as she could. Zied nodded, "Perfect. Corvus my son, you're more useful to me dead than when you were alive. But I don't think Daille has had enough." Zied summoned another casket, and the being who came out of this was seemingly Temeres, although he seemed very dull colored, and his red eyes were a dull pink. The Blade of Valu materialized in his hand, as he immediatly charged Daille, who deftly dodged each strike, but with that came the danger of Corvus, who had created a tsunami fro Daille, allowing Temeres to get caught up in the attack as both Temeres and Daille were taken by the large wave. The attack died down, and Daille stood up, hurt badly, as the black ink substance Zied had bit into her had spread a little on her arm. She looked to the seemingly lifeless Temeres, who was slowly standing back up, she sighed. "It's almost no use attacking them, isn't that right Zied?" Daille questioned, "As long as you keep their soul bound to the multiverse, they will live forever, tormented and in pain." Zied smiled, crossing his arms, and nodded in pleased satisfaction. "They are invincible." Zied walked to Corvus, then, hardening his arm, he sliced Corvus in half. It only took moments, but particles came together, reforming the deceased Corvus back together. "You can't kill them, not again, not with my ability." Zied boasted, "There is no chance for you now. Give up." "No. I can't." Daille claimed, "I can't give up. Even if I'm beaten senseless, even if I'm poisoned, no matter what, I will make sure you die!" Zied shook his head, "There are three of us, and one of you. You do not have the power." Corvus then ran at Daille, "D-duck..." He could barely state it in time for Daille to hear, but she did so, then tried kicking Corvus away, only to be punched by Zied in the face, sending her skidding to the ground in front of Temeres, who had the Blade of Valu coming down upon her to impale her stomach, she rolled to the side, standing up quickly to recieve a kick to the abdomen from Corvus, who followed up with a giant fireball. Daille blocked with her energy shield, but soon saw a darkened figure in the fire, Temeres popped out, blade piercing the shield, and then arcing up, ripping through the energy shield itself. Daille jumped back, but not after kicking Temeres away in time before he could run through with another attack. Zied sighed, "You're making this harder than it needs to be. Just die. You'll feel better. All the burdens gone, the failures will just go away." "I can't... I can't..." Daille finally saw the black ink had finally run across her whole arm. "Fathe... r... Stop..." Corvus tried commanding his own father, earning a smack to the head, to which Zied shook his head in response. "You're foolish Corvus, you know nothing of my ambition. And Daille, you've finally lost touch, you hardly have the strangth to stand, look at you!! You look like shit! How can some filthy wench even stand to me?" Daille found her proclaimed response, deep within herself, "It's because I know you're afraid, afraid of Karma, afraid of her, she will become more powerful than you, and she will take you down. I believe that. I know that you will fall to her, even if she does not have enough strength, relying on others to help doesn't show cowardice, it shows trust, something that ''you lack! You lack love, kindness, and consideration!! You don't even care for your own children!! How can you call him your son?! How?" Daille was panting from frustration, as Zied stared at her, oh yes, he would allow her to have her last speech, her few words before she died, it made the kill much greater. Daille continued, "For Karma, for Arbiter, for every sacrifice that came before myself, I shall uphold them, like a pillar, I shall stand tall and proud, even as I reach my end, I will leave you with scars!!" Daille shot her hands into the air, forming a spinning blade of light. "We are intertwined, light and darkness shall exist, so shall you and I! I am the pillar of light, I uphold the sacrifices that have thwarted your plans and plots for the past ages, and even if I fall, the remains of the pillar shall build anew, and greater than you can ever achieve Zied!!" Daille threw her spinning discs of light at Zied, who simply dodged, allowing Corvus to get hit, thus getting bisected, though he simply reformed, Daille felt herself die a little hitting the deceased being, but knew no other choice, if she had to stall Corvus, then it had to be done. She turned course for the two discs as Zied came upon her, though he had to move out of the way again, to avoid the discs as another hit Temeres who was coming for Daille as well. Temeres, just as Corvus had earlier, began to come back together, materializing into his full form, he stood up and stared at Rune. Daille sighed, Zied was too good, he knew how to dodge each of her moves, as he said long ago, he knew her like he knew 'the darkness that dwelled within Arbiter's heart'. She deactivated the spinning discs of light, letting them float in place. "What is it... That drive that keeps you standing?" Zied stared at Daille, "You've never displayed this type of determination. This is sickening. You disgust me. But now that I see your determination, it makes me want to rip you to shreds." An orb appeared in Zied's hands, which grew to a large size, trapping Daille and himself within. "No one can enter, no one can exit, until one dies." Zied flapped his wings, allowing him to float slightly in the air. "I shall allow your blood to run down my body, as I kill you. Your soul is mine." A giant black sword formed in Zied's hands, ancient inscriptions were inscribed upon it. Daille found herself wary, Zied hated close combat, he disliked having to be up close, and enjoyed others doing the fighting for him. But this was against everything he normally does, sure he added a punch of his own every so often, but he actually made no exits, only death could break this field, she couldn't teleport, she knew that, she felt the disability. She mustered up whatever courage she had, and materizlized her own sword before her. Corvus and Temeres stood outside the forcefield, only watching the fighting going on before them, unable to move or assist. Zied smirked, licked the air, and then waved his sword in weird fashion, before lifting above his head and pointing it at Daille in a threatening manner. Daille sighed, he was still Zied, not some other being, he had to be stopped. She charged him, slashing sideways to slice off his head, though he simply blocked the attack, he used his other arm to punch her face, but she jumped back a moment before. Zied, with great speed, attempted to impale Daille, of which was blocked when Daille changed the sword direction with her own at the very last second. She found the moment, and kicked Zied's stomach, making him lurch forward as she sliced his chest, the sword did aim for the head, but it went right through, as if his head didn't exist. Caught by surprise, Daille was punched in the face, then the stomach, then elbowed, once again in the face. Daille skidded across the ground, though she smiled, wincing slightly, she saw black gunk on Tsukinode's pure white ground of the Silent Realm. Zied was bleeding, he had gotten some deserved damage. He wasn't invincible, but she knew she had landed a good hit. Zied smirked, his eyes turned to a blood red color, darkness spread, black lighting shot from the sky, purple clouds filed in, wind came blowing. Seemingly, his wings became a blood red cape, his long spindly fingers became slightly longer, his body grew to a much larger size, black flames bursted from where he stood, as fire burned forth from his very own eyes. Little blue orbs flew from his mouth, gathering up at the top of the dome that kept them from escaping. "Souls... What are you going to-" Daille was interrupted, but a much gruffer, deeper, angrier voice. "I'm going to kill you with them. Witness your last few minutes of life in pain." Zied slowly approached her, slowly moving on purpose, Daille stood up, she took her sword and arced it down on Zied, who simply blocked, he then attempted to punch her, but Daile blocked with her own hand, though she suddenly felt a stinging sensation as he hand was burned, she jumped back, to see her whole left arm was black. Zied smirked, once again, slowly approaching her, to which Daille shot an orb of light energy, to which Zied didn't bother to block as it just bounded off of him. His cowardice was gone, Zied had become something else. Daille could not believe this, his power had only grown, and he showed he wasn't fearful of fighting her. Daille, knew she was at an end, he had thought of everything, and even this bite, she had figured out was it was a tad too late. It was pure evil, seeped into her body, disallowing most of her attacks to harm Zied, he light orbs were weaker and contained tainted strength, most likely Zied's own. She could only hurt him by her sword now, there was no other way. Zied charged her, and she blocked his swing with her blade, she then proceeded to remove the blade by quickly changing directions making him lose grip of it the moment she took him by surprise. Zied jumped back, and two souls came floating down, Zied ate them, but a second later regurgitated them at Daille, who took the hit from black orbs of tainted souls, which then blew up on her. Severely damaging her, Daille looked beaten to say the least, her wings had been broken, she had no light aura around her anymore. Zied cackled, "I have won, there is no chance for you now!! You're going to die!!" Zied continued cackling as he slowly made his way to Daille, who had no energy left, who had been fighting to stop everything he stood for. Finally, the wench would die, the era of Zied would begin very soon, and with this his domination complete. No other could be compared to him. His greatness far beyond anyone else. So much had been sacrificed to get as far as he, and he be damned if some golden haired child would stand up to him. He stood beside Daille's crumpled body, "How does it feel, wench? Does it hurt knowing you did not stand a chance to me? Does it feel great knowing you held out as long as you did?" Zied picked her up by her neck, Daille struggled weakly. She had never felt such dark power from him, such evil within him, she'd underestimated Zied still, and that paid the ultimate price. "Pathetic." Zied muttered as he threw her onto the ground, and began absorbing all the souls, he regurgitated them once more, all over Daille. "Good-bye, sister. May your light dwindle to nothing." He stood back, as he snapped his fingers, and the orbs all blew up at once. Moments after, the dome blocking the exit disappeared. Zied approached Corvus, "That is how you kill a goddess." Corvus' eyes were widened, "No..." He could only state, as he and Temeres were suddenly sent back to where they came from. Zied returned to normal form, and went to Tsukinode, "I shall see you in the future." And with that Zied vanished. Tsukinode did nothing, as he stared at the spot where Daille once was, there was nothing, not even a scrap. Tsukinode stared at that spot, not moving once... Daille had fallen... An end not meant for her... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Short Stories Category:Story Category:Finished Stories